


The Other Son

by SmartBonsai



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartBonsai/pseuds/SmartBonsai
Summary: Harley was starting to realise he wasn't wanted around here, but he had to shove his feelings aside to help his boyfriend who's mind is starting to drift to bad places.





	The Other Son

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning for some transphobia and implied suicide (sorry)
> 
> Also, hi!!! So this is my first fic on here so if you have any constructive criticism, please leave it down in the comments! (I haven't proof read this chapter yet, sorry, I'm super tire, but I will probably do it later at college :D)  
> And just a heads up, one thing that I was always told in English, was that I comma spliced (used too many commas), so apologies if I used too many :P (and I'm British so sorry if I use the wrong name/spelling for something) Okay, enough from me, I hope you enjoy :) Sorry that it's short DX

For the past few days, Tony had been getting on Harley's nerves. He was spending _all_ of his time with Peter. Tony would only ever speak to Harley to ask him to do things for him and to make things worse, most of these things were made up, just to get him to leave the room. Yesterday, Tony was sat on the sofa, running his fingers through Peter's hair whispering something to him, when suddenly he apparently just _had to have_ his Stark Pad at that very moment and asked Harley to and get it from the lab for him, however as Harley got up, he noticed the Stark Pad on the counter in the kitchen, so he trudged over there to retrieve it and handed it to Tony, who looked shocked. Tony then glanced at Peter then met Harley's eyes again and asked if he and Peter could have some privacy?! Peter was Harley's boyfriend, surely Peter could trust him with whatever was going on, he was a good boyfriend... Right? Harley looked at Peter, who immediately averted his eyes, ouch, had he done something wrong?

"Harley, please, I just need to talk to my kid for a second."

_Oh..._

_His kid... As in, Harley wasn't included..._

Harley's fingers were suddenly extremely interesting, as he picked at his nails, "okay," he muttered "have fun then." Harley turned and walked quickly over to the elevator, jamming his finger into the button repeatedly, not wanting to give anyone the chance to see him cry. It was stupid really, why was he crying? He always knew deep down that Tony didn't want him, he was just the kid who just happened to find him when he busted into his garage back in Rose Hill, he was just the kid who turned up on his doorstep years later asking if he could stay, he was just the kid who Tony didn't need.

* * *

Later that evening, Harley was curled up under his duvet, willing himself to go to sleep, when he heard a knock on his door and a soft voice

"Harley? I just wanted to come and say goodnight and to make sure you were okay, also I-" Harley stepped, quietly over to his door, hand hovering over the handle, "I j-just wanted a h-hug" Peter sniffed, sounding like he was about to cry. Harley flung the door inwards only to be glomped by Peter, after recovering from his surprise, Harley wrapped his arms around Peter and buried his nose in his hair, breathing in the soothing scent of green apples. Peter shoved his face into Harley's neck and fisted his hands into his shirt showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. "I'm sorry," he whispered "I'm sorry if you're mad at me, or if you think I'm mad at you, I promise I didn't want Mr. Stark to send you out of the room, he just wanted to tell me something and he thought I might not want you to hear, I'm not mad at you, please, please don't be mad at me," Peter choked on a sob as he finished what he was saying. Harley's heart ached, it was awful seeing Peter upset, especially when the way he acted was the cause of his upset.

"I'm not mad at you Darlin', I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been really closed off recently and I guess I just thought I was being a bad boyfriend, if I was just letting Tony deal with everything." Harley spoke into Peter's curls, simultaneously pulling Peter in even closer, if that was possible, "Please talk to me, what's going on? is someone hurting you? I swear to god, when I get my hands on-"

"Harls, no, no, no, it's okay, no one is hurting me," He pulled away to cup Harley's face and look him in the eyes "no one would ever hurt me, as long as you're around, none of them would stand a chance against my big, strong, man," Peter smiled standing on his tippy-toes to press a gentle kiss to the end of Harley's nose.

Harley pulled one of Peter's hands off of his face to press a kiss into his palm and muttered, "I love you Peter Parker," 

"And I love you, Harley Keener," Peter giggled, and wow was it an amazing thing to hear.

"But don't think I haven't forgotten darlin', please tell me what's wrong."

"Okay," Peter sighed, "but can we cuddle in bed? Please?"

"I wouldn't say no for the world, but you know, maybe if someone offered me a cheeseburger,"

Peter snorted and pushed Harley's face away, "pffft! Be serious," he giggled. Harley just smiled down at him and led him over to his bed.

Harley pealed back the Spider-Man duvet to allow Peter to crawl in first, "Petey?"

"Hmm?" Peter blinked his owlish eyes at him in question,

"have you taken your binder off darlin'?"

Peter groaned and flopped back onto the bed in response, "uggghhh, yes _mom,_ "

Harley clambered in after Peter, rolling his eyes at the younger boys response, "just making sure. I don't want you to hurt yourself," they shuffled around under the duvet until they were comfortable, Harley on his back with his arm around Peter, holding him close. Peter had a leg slung across Harley's and had his head situated on his chest, over his heart. "okay baby, lay it all on me, what has been botherin' your pretty little head?"

At that, Peter went silent, Harley gently squeezed Peter's hip and ran his thumb in little patterns just under Peter's sleep shirt, hoping that he was drawing comfort from him. Harley waited silently as Peter tried to find his words, he didn't push or urge him on, he knew he just had to wait so Peter had time to plan the conversation in his head and have responses to any questions Harley may ask him. He sighed and nuzzled into Harley's chest a bit more.

"I dunno, its stupid, I guess I just don't... feel trans enough?.." Harley felt a tear soak in to his sleep shirt, he pressed a kiss into Peter's hair encouraging him to let it all out, "when I look in the mirror, all I see is just a girl pretending to be a boy, but that boy that she's pretending to be, isn't good enough, he isn't someone who deserves to have a family, he doesn't deserve these powers, and he definitely does not deserve you Harley," Peter sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "He doesn't deserve the titles of, nephew, son or boyfriend. When I get nightmares about Uncle Ben, I don't always remember what was going through my mind back then but, what if the reason I didn't do anything was because I subconsciously didn't want him around anymore? I will always remember what he said to me after I had told Aunt May that I was a boy, he told me that _no sane human could ever love an abomination such yourself, people will take one look at you and be repulsed because they know that you are a freak and a freak like you will never deserve love."_ Harley was crying to now, he pulled Peter impossibly closer to him hoping to convey the message that he was loved. "That night Aunt May sent him to sleep on the couch and she let me sleep in her bed, that night, she held me as I cried myself to sleep and she whispered over and over again, the _no matter what, nobody will ever hurt you again baby boy, I love you so much Peter._ The next day I got bitten by that spider, and well, you know what happened from there. But it's just what Uncle Ben said to me, it still hurts even now just something he said. His words built a wall, a wall inside my head, just one little thing that didn't mean that much to him, but it keeps building and building and building this wall in my head." Peter burst into tears, "It makes me feel so awful Harley," Harley started crying more finding out that what his Ben had said was still hurting his Petey this much, "Please, please just make it stop Harley, I can't keep living with this, it hurts so much, I don't want to be trans, I wish I was normal, please Harley, I can't keep living like this, I don't want to be here anymore." Harley didn't want to think what Peter meant by that, it was scary, what would he be if he didn't have Peter? Peter pressed his face into Harleys neck again, fisting his hands in his shirt, clinging on for dear life. "I can't keep going with Aunt May saying I'm her nephew, Mr. Stark saying I'm his son and you calling me your boyfriend when I know I'm not a real boy, please Harley, please just make it stop hurting, please, please, plea-," Peter started choking on his sobs, Harley tried to blink back his tears, he had to be strong for the two of them. For Peter.

"It's okay baby, I've got you, shhhh, just let it all out," Harley sat them both up pulling Peter into his lap, he started rocking the both side to side and running his hand, that wasn't holding Peter's head, up and down his toned back. Now he understood why Peter had gone to Tony. What did Harley know about feeling like this? He was so out of his depth. Maybe he was a bit harsh on taking things out on Tony, he only wanted what was best for his kid.

_Ah,_ there it is again, his kid. Peter. The one Tony had willingly taken under his wing. Not Harley who just showed up unannounced as if he owned the place.

_Come on Keener, pull yourself together, Peter needs you, stop being so selfish for once in your life and think about someone else_. That someone else, being the amazing boy that was curled up in Harleys lap, slowly but surely, wearing himself out, _at least he should sleep well tonight_. 

When Peter's sobs died down, Harley sat with him and just continued gently rocking side to side, lulling Peter into sleep. It took another half hour, before Peter's breaths evened out as he slipped into the land of sleep. Harley sighed, happy that Peter could rest and recuperate for a few hours, Tony was taking them out tomorrow evening to a gala, and he knew Peter wouldn't want to miss going out with his ~~dad~~ mentor and boyfriend, Peter especially loved showing off his boyfriend, mainly because it was one of the few ways he could get Harley to blush, Peter didn't always tell people that Harley was his boyfriend, but it didn't matter, the look of admiration in his eyes as he spoke of Harley's intellect and how good he is with building things, wasn't fooling anyone.

And boy, Harley couldn't wait to show the world how amazing _his_ boyfriend is, tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing Spider-Man:Far From Home later, I'm so nervous DX I will try and get the next chapter up soon, but I have a pretty busy week, I'll try though :D I will get to the planned angst soon, if you couldn't tell, the whole bit with Peter and Harley wasn't planned at all, I was just projecting (kind of) anyway, I hope you have a good day/night/week/weekend and if it is nighttime, make sure to check the time so you can try and get 8hours of sleep :) (I say as I'm writing this at 3am)


End file.
